Too Shy
by 3334242
Summary: a story i wrote with the help of my sis Tenshi i really hope you like it


so it was the last period of the day and the clock was ticking slowly tick tick tick Cloe was sitting there watching the clock not paying attation to the teacher waiting for the weekend to start as she was waiting she started counting down in her head '60, 59, 58...' and soon there was one.  
The sound of the bell sent Cloe darting from the classroom, she had to get ready, not to mention...never mind.  
Camron had beat her to the lockers...again. "Hi," he said.  
Cloe blushed and replied with a quiet, "Hey"  
It was always like this, everyday. Cloe liked talking to Camron, they were good friends but she still wanted more. The problem was she was afraid to reveal her thoughts and feelings, she didn't want her heart to be broken.  
She came back to earth to realized that boy was still talking. "I'm sorry, I have to go"  
"Oh yeah, your party." She wondered how he knew. Reading her thoughts he added, "Jade invited me, is that okay?" All she could do was nod.  
later "You invited Cameron!?" Cloe demanded of her bestfriend Jade.  
Jade smiled deviously, "Is that bad"  
Cloe honestly didn't know the answer. "See!" Jade exclaimed, "I know best. Just trust me why don't you"  
"But"  
"No buts," Jade interupted, "How else will you two move forward.  
Cloe rolled her eyes. "Besides," Jade continued, "He already said he was coming"  
"Oh dear"  
"I would univite him but it's a little rude; plus I'd have to explain"  
"Fine, what do I do"  
Jade smile her devious smile once more.  
"Oh-no..."

Cloe was beginning to freak out. Cameron had already arrived along with the majority of her guests and Jade was still MIA. "Figures," Cloe muttered.  
"Hey Cloe," Cameron greted, she hadn't even noticed him approaching. "Cool party"  
"Thanks, and Jade isn't even here yet"  
"Well, I thought I saw her car pull in juts a second ago"  
"I'm here," Jade sang as she burst through the door. She carried a big paper bag.  
"Oh-no," Cloe groaned afraid of the contents of the bag.  
so the party went on and cloe waited for it to happen whatever it was Jade had in that bag "i'm bored" someone said then Jade walked up infront of every one "Ok Guys and Gals it's time for... drumroll please... 7 Min in heaven" Jade shouted there was a buzz of exictement in the air 'great just what we need' cloe thought as Jade was reaching into her bag pulling out a hat and paper and pencils.  
"Okay. So each guy's name is written on a piece of paper." She put the paper in the hat. "The girls will take turns drawing a name from the hat then those two will go in the closet"  
Cloe groaned again.  
"Cloe's first," Jade annouced.  
"Oh great," she muttered.  
Sure enough the name she drew was...Cameron. Obviously it wasn't pure chance.  
She gave Jade the evil eye as she handed her the name.  
"Cameron and Cloe are first!" Jade proclaimed.  
Cameron stood shyly across the room surpized but didn't move and nether did Cloe so Jade and Timothy (one of Cameron's closest friend) Pushed Cloe and Cameron into the closet cloe fell on top of Cameron as Jade closed the door saying "have fun.  
Cloe jumped off of Cameron and sat at one side of the closet (it's a big walk in closet) and Cameron sat at the other and they said nothing for a wile just sitting in the darkness Cloe's eyes took a wile to agust but she soon saw everything in the closet "Sorry about this," Chloe apologized.  
"That's okay, you didn't do anything. It was chance"  
"I'm not so sure," Chloe muttered.  
"What do you mean"  
"I'm pretty sure Jade set it up"  
"Why would she do that"  
For a moment Cloe was about to admit her true feelings, that Jade was trying to set them up. but she couldn't.  
"I'll cherish the day when I undertsand that girl's mind," She sighed instead.  
Cameron laughed and she smiled.  
"So," he began, checking his watch, "We have five minutes left"  
Cloe retrieved a deck of cards from the shelf, "Go Fish?"

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six." The crowd chanted. Jade hoped Cloe and Cameron had realized their love for eachother, they would make such a cute couple.  
"Five. Four. Three. Two. One!" Jade nearly squealed as she opened the door.  
"Time to come out you two," she shouted hopening for them to be togeather in the closet then she opened her eyes and saw them playing cards "wha... your supost to be kissing" she moaned as she let Cameron and Cloe out.  
"Who said?" Cloe demanded.  
"It was implied," Timothy offered.  
"Yes, it was implied," Jade agreed.  
"Oh well," Cameron shrugged. His voice was casual but his face was flaming red.  
Cloe grabbed the basket of names and thrust it in Jade's direction. "Here," she said, "Your turn"  
"Gladly," Jade replied with a smile. She read the name and this time it was her turn to blush. "Timothy," she murmured.  
"Who?" A girl named Tina wondered.  
"Timothy Roads," Cloe exclaimed.  
Timothy stood with his hands shyly hidden away in his pockets. "Let's go then," he muttered.  
Then they disappeared behind the closet door.  
"she'll last 2 min in there before bailing" one girl named Tiffany said holding up ten bucks "i bet on it" she added and then everyone beted agenst Jade lasting the 7 min but Cloe and Cameron betted that she would last the 7 min "you obviusly don't know Jade when she picks something she goes through with it" Cloe said In the closet Jade sat there blushing hard and moved closer to Timothy and sat down beside him "so" was all she said.  
"Yeah," Timothy murmred.  
"A taste of my own medecine," Jade sighed.  
"What"  
"Well, what we did for Cloe and Cameron, she's doing that to me"  
"Huh"  
"I like you Timothy," Jade admitted.  
He brightened up, "Really?" She nodded. "Well, I thought you like Eric"  
"No. You"  
"Cool," was all he said and she giggled nervously. Then Timothy added, "I like you too"  
"Ten. Nine. Eight." The group began to count down. "Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. One." the Group chanted still then Cloe opend the door and looked in and saw them sitting there and asked "so did anything happen?" "nothing really" Timothy and jade both said at the same time blushing "ok" Cloe said smiling and walked both of them out "hey Tiffany looks like me and Cloe get all the money" Cameron said smiling at the pile of money and so Cloe and Cameron counted out the money "240 dollers" Cloe shouted when they were finshed and split the money with Jade and Timothy "well thats 60 bucks each" Jade said smiling and then the game went on untell no one was left who didn't go in the closet and they all fell asleep Cloe went into her Parents room (it had a lock so only She could get in) and Cameron went in cloe's brothers room to sleep and Jade and Timothy went to bed in Cloe's room (everyone left by now).

Next morning Cloe woke up and headed downstairs seeing everything was a mess so she started cleaning up when Jade came down and helped as well and they both finshed it before the guys got up so they went into the kitchen and started making breakfast "so did you and timothy do anything last night?" Cloe asked jade as she was cracking eggs open "no not really" Jade answered "we both fell asleep" she added. "What about you and Cameron"  
"Jade! Unlike you and Timothy, Cameron and I slept across the hall"  
"I know," Jade replied deviously, "But he has feet, he could've came in and whisked you away"  
"Please stop right there!" Chloe interupted. "We're talking about Cameron remember"  
"Oh yeah...Never mind then"  
Cameron and Timtohy entered the kitchen to find the two girls in a state of hysterics.  
"What's wrong with you two?" Cameron wondered. His question sent Jade laughing even more but it quieted Chloe instantly. "Seriosly what's wrong?" Timothy asked looking at Jade laughing and Cloe quieting.  
"Nothing," Cloe managed to reply.  
"It's just that Cam"  
"Jade!" Cloe excllaimed, cuttin her friend off.  
"Oh. Right. Sorry"  
"It's okay Cloe," Timothy began, "We all know how much you like Cameron." Cloe didn't understand that this was a joke.  
She turned to Jade and cried, "How could you?" Before fleeing the room. "Cloe wait!!" Jade shouted after Cloe ran from the room she started running but Cameron stoped her "Jade let me talk to her" he said looking at Jade, Jade thought about it and said "fine you go talk to her"  
Cameron left the kitchen and darted down the hall. Cloe hadn't gone far, she was leaning against the wall, dangerously close to tears.  
"Cloe?" Cameron began nervously.  
"Please go away," she asked.  
For a moment Cameron longed to return to the kitchen, never having to bring his secrets to light.  
"Timtohy was only joking you know"  
Chloe brightened up. "So Jade didn't say anything?" Cameron shook his head, unable to hide the slight smirk that appeared on his face. "Oh my,"Cloe gasped, realization striking her hard. "Jade didn't say anything, but I did"  
Cameron didn't know what to say. "And now you KNOW!" Cloe concluded, "And you never want to talk to me again"  
"Now that's where your wrong," Cameron said, gathering the courage to say what he had to. "Nothing would make me never want to see you again"  
Cloe wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.She looked up at Cameron in confusion, "What do you mean"  
For a moment it looked as if Cameron was about to speak, say something meaningful. But all he said was, "I can't do this." He turned to leave.  
"Wait," Cloe's hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks. "If you have something to say, you can say it," she paused before reluctantly adding, "You already know that I like you so what can you lose"  
"I don't know Cloe"  
"Please?" Oh how Cameron couldn't resist that face.  
" I -um- I -uh- Ilikeyoutoo." He spit it out at great speed but Cloe heard clearly.  
"So, where do we go from here?" She wondered, taking a step closer.  
"You really like me?" Cameron clarified, stepping closer as well.  
"I REALLY like you." They were now inches apart.  
"Okay." He whispered, before their lips met in a long awaited kiss. 


End file.
